


Deepened Connection

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dorks in Love, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “The storm,” Yuuri simply said, and Victor nodded, thumb caressing over his cheekbone. It felt lovely.“Yes darling, you caught a very high fever from it, scared us all half to our graves,” Victor admitted with a soft chuckle. “It seemed the doctor’s medicine worked wonders.”“We do not have a doctor,” Yuuri protested, and that drew a smirk to Mr. Nikiforov’s lips, almost proud. It was wonderful seeing him more animated. Yuuri did not enjoy to see him so subdued, especially since it seemed to be because Yuuri had worried him so.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 80
Kudos: 560





	Deepened Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummythiccbismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccbismuth/gifts).



> Beta read by the absolutely wonderful, amazing, brilliant [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars)

Yuuri was aware that he should not feel as calmed by the alpha’s presence as he did, but there was something about Mr. Nikiforov’s stormy gaze, his relieved expression, the touch of his hand, that made Yuuri turn to him fully. The place where Victor had pressed his lips still felt warm, and Yuuri wanted to ask for more, to feel the alpha’s lips on his skin once more. His eyelids felt heavy, movements slow as he tried to arrange himself in the bed. What had happened? Yuuri could not fully remember. 

“I am glad to see you, too,” Yuuri answered, voice feeling hoarse and his throat dry. Mr. Nikiforov smiled, though it was less bright than Yuuri had grown used to. Yuuri blinked as he glanced around the room, memory slowly returning to him. He could not say he remembered all that had happened, mind hazy and slow, but he remembered the rain, and the shivering, and so many voices, low and rushed, worried. He glanced around the room once more, and saw Mari sleeping, head resting on top of her hands on the bed. 

“You gave us quite the fright,” Mr. Nikiforov said in a calm voice, gaze still on Yuuri, soft and sweet. Yuuri’s heart flipped, feeling caught under the attention. 

“Why are you here, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked again, and the alpha reached out, pushing some hair away from Yuuri’s face. It was an intimate gesture, one that an omega should not indulge in with an alpha who was not his mate, but it felt right, so natural that Yuuri could not help but lean into it, taking a deep breath of Mr. Nikiforov’s scent. Mr. Nikiforov stilled his movement, and then cupped Yuuri’s cheek, fingers trembling against his jaw.

“I came to call on you, if you remember the conversation we had after the fencing duel?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded. He had not dared to hope then, that Mr. Nikiforov had truly meant that he would call on him in an official manner, trying to quell his fantasies and desires. He had pushed the thoughts as far down as he could on his way home, trying to enjoy the ride with Phichit and his sister, whom they dropped off first before heading towards Yuuri’s home. The rain had started drizzling down when they were only halfway there, and Yuuri soon became cold, no matter how tightly he wrapped his shawl around himself. Thunder rolled in the distance, and once he arrived home they found the stable staff rushing around, trying to catch the horses that had broken loose, spooked by the sounds of the storm. It had taken forever to capture them all, and by the time Yuuri made it inside he was unable to hold back his violent shivering. His memories became jumbled after that.

“The storm,” Yuuri simply said, and Victor nodded, thumb caressing over his cheekbone. It felt lovely. 

“Yes darling, you caught a very high fever from it, scared us all half to our graves,” Victor admitted with a soft chuckle. “It seemed the doctor’s medicine worked wonders.”

“We do not have a doctor,” Yuuri protested, and that drew a smirk to Mr. Nikiforov’s lips, almost proud. It was wonderful seeing him more animated. Yuuri did not enjoy to see him so subdued, especially since it seemed to be because Yuuri had worried him so. 

“I am aware, but my uncle’s doctor Mrs. Oda is a very capable physician, and I asked for your parents permission to send for her as soon as I came and learned the news,” Mr. Nikiforov said, still caressing Yuuri’s skin with his thumb. “I could not stand by and do nothing, not while you were hurting.”

“Mr Nikiforov-,” Yuuri started, but was cut off by his sister stirring beside him, Yuuri’s eyes drifting to her as she straightened. 

“Yuuri?” she said with a sleep laced voice, and Yuuri smiled as she let out a long breath of relief. “Oh thank heavens.”

“I shall go fetch the doctor,” Mr. Nikiforov excused himself and Yuuri’s heart ached slightly. He wished he could have held onto their private moment a little longer, that he had been able to tell the alpha of his gratitude, and implore about why he had gone through such lengths for Yuuri as to sit by his bedside as he slept. Mari nodded toward the alpha in a manner that seemed far more relaxed than was etiquette, and Yuuri could not help but wonder what had transpired in the time since he had fallen ill. 

Mr. Nikiforov slipped out of the room with one final glance towards him. Yuuri watched him go, and then pushed himself up to a sitting position even as his body felt heavy and his limbs stiff. Mari sat back against her chair too, and for a moment there was only the crackling of the fire and the rustling of sheets as Yuuri shifted. Mari handed him a glass of water, and Yuuri accepted it gratefully, sipping on the liquid as he caught his breath. 

“If you ever do that to me again I will kill you myself,” Mari said gravely, and Yuuri almost choked, coughing as he pulled the glass away.

“Mari!” he exclaimed as he tried to regain his composure, rubbing at his chest. “I did not mean to get ill and cause such a fuss.”

“You are stubborn and do not think longer than your nose reaches sometimes,” Mari sighed as she leaned forward. “But I shall not yell at you. I would just like you to know that.”

“Understood,” Yuuri said grumpily. He did not mean to cause trouble, it had not been his intention as he helped with the horses, and he felt that his sister was surely over reacting. Not that he dared to mention that as of right now. Alphas were fiercely protective, and it might just be Mari’s instinct making her behave as if the danger had been so grave. He bit his lip and looked at his sister, unable to hold back the question on his tongue. “I was surprised to see Mr. Nikiforov here.”

“He came early yesterday afternoon,” she said with a smirk, leaning back to study Yuuri. They stayed silent for a moment, and her smirk softened into a smile, brown eyes calm. “He is a very good man. He seems to be completely smitten with you, desperate to help once he learned you were ill.” Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies, and he had to look away, tingling with sensation all over his skin. He held such deep feelings for Mr. Nikiforov, and he had tried to keep his hope about the alpha feeling the same at bay. It seemed to be an impossible task. “I hope he will make you very happy, Yuuri,” she said, and Yuuri turned to her, about to ask why she would say such a thing, when the door opened. 

Time rushed by after that, Dr. Oda came to examine him, Yuuri’s parents coming into the room at the same time as the doctor did. The alpha’s stepped out for the exam with Yuuri’s mother staying. The doctor probed and asked questions, but she seemed very happy with Yuuri’s recovery. She claimed her services were no longer needed, and left some more of the medicine Yuuri had received, giving instructions of keeping him warm, rested and fed. Yuuri thanked her, and as she stepped out he dozed off again, the turmoil of the events draining him completely. He woke again when the sun was high in the sky, casting shadows across the room. His father was sitting by his side this time, and as soon as Yuuri was awake enough to sit, he stood to go down to retrieve a tray of broth.

“Is Mr. Nikiforov still here?” Yuuri asked as his father was about to leave, receiving a nod and an amused expression as an answer. “May I- may I ask him to stay for a few days longer?” 

“You may,” his father agreed with a warm smile. “I shall send him up so you can discuss it. Remember that he has obligations himself, and he has already stayed here a full day.” Yuuri nodded in understanding. He knew Mr. Nikiforov tended to most of the marquesdom affairs, his uncle having grown so ill he could not fully manage. He was sure the alpha could not stay for too long, but perhaps a day more. Yuuri felt greedy, but the least he could do was ask. “You found a good one Yuuri, we all very much approve,” his father said, and Yuuri flushed bright red, urging his father to go down as Toshiya laughed warm heartedly. 

It did not take long for the alpha to arrive, but Yuuri had gotten almost all of the broth down by then, fingers laced around a cup of tea mixed with the medicine Dr. Oda had left behind. Mr. Nikiforov looked breathtaking as always, but it was the bright smile that he bestowed upon Yuuri as he closed the door behind him that warmed Yuuri’s heart fully. 

“Good afternoon, sweet thing,” Mr. Nikiforov said as he walked forward, sliding into one of the chairs still pulled up to Yuuri’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired but well,” Yuuri admitted. The fever seemed to have gone down fully, and now he mostly felt exhausted, happy to be curled up in his nest. “How are you, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Much better now than I was yesterday,” the alpha confessed. “I hope you do not feel I opposed you in any way, I simply wanted to make sure you were well.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri admitted. “I am tremendously happy for all your help, and for staying by my side, truly.”

“I am glad,” Victor said with a soft smile, scent nervous. They simply looked at each other for a moment, and then Victor straightened, a crease forming between his brows before an easy smile, that did not seem fully genuine, crossed his lips. “I should be on my way, you need rest.” 

“Would you stay?” Yuuri rushed out reaching out for Mr. Nikiforov’s hand. Mr. Nikiforov halted in his movement of rising, slumping down into his chair as he kept their hands locked. “I understand if you cannot, but I would like you to, if you want to.” 

Mr. Nikiforov looked at him, his scent now laced with nerves, but excitement, surprise perhaps. “If your parents do not object?” he asked, but was caught off by Yuuri shaking his head. “Then I will stay,” he agreed, and Yuuri’s heart flipped in his chest. “I would stay as long as you would want me to if I could, but I fear I will have to return to my uncle tomorrow.”

“I am glad for all the time we have together then,” Yuuri admitted, and Mr. Nikiforov smiled warmly.

Mr. Nikiforov spent most of the evening in Yuuri’s chambers, with him and whichever family member decided to join them. It was lovely, sharing company, learning more of the alpha and seeing how he fit into Yuuri’s family, for oh how he fit. Yuuri was astonished by it, but then again, this whole situation perplexed him so he tried not to overthink it for the moment. He fell tired early, and they all left him then, Yuuri falling asleep within minutes after his bedroom door had fallen shut. 

The next day he got out of bed and washed, and one of the maids helped him dress so he could come down to the sitting room. He did not make it down for breakfast, but tea was brought to him in the sitting room, and it was there Mr. Nikiforov found him, clearly ready for the road.

“Are you leaving now?” Yuuri asked as the alpha took a seat next to him on the couch. “I am sorry I slept so much of our time away.” 

“Not at all,” Mr. Nikiforov disagreed with a shake of his head. “You are still healing, and I would not want to disrupt that process by any means, even if I do enjoy all the time I spend with you.” Yuuri’s heart raced at the words, and he put his cup down, gathering courage. He needed to ask, his mind would run amok if he did not press this, the hope he had pressed down rising in his chest.

“Would you tell me what you came here for?” he asked, and Mr. Nikiforov paused, looking into Yuuri’s eyes with a gaze wide in surprise. 

“Are you certain?” he asked tentatively, shifting on the sofa as he looked down into his lap, before looking up to meet Yuuri’s gaze once more. “I do not wish to disturb you while you are still healing.”

“I am sure,” Yuuri pressed, heart racing so fast, it could not be healthy. Still, Yuuri had asked, and he wanted to know. “Please.” Mr. Nikiforov seemed to consider him for a moment, his cheeks stained red, but then he smiled, a nervous one that did nothing to calm Yuuri’s own nerves, and nodded. Yuuri let out a slow breath. He did not know what to think, what to hope for. 

“Alright,” Mr. Nikiforov started, reaching one of his hands out. Yuuri instinctively raised his own, and soon their fingers were laced together, Mr. Nikiforov’s palm warm against his own. Mr. Nikiforov smiled again, and then with a shaky breath, continued. “Darling Yuuri, you have taken my breath away. Every moment I spend with you brightens my life in a way I did not think anyone ever could.” 

Yuuri was sure he was dreaming, that he was still in his bed with a fever hallucination, but at the same time, did he not feel the same? Had he not also felt this connection between them, felt his feelings for Mr. Nikiforov deepened with each encounter? He squeezed Mr. Nikiforov’s hand, and the alpha returned the gesture.

“I am so completely smitten with you, have been ever since that fateful day I stumbled upon you half dressed at the Giacometti sitting room, but it is so much more than that now. I enjoy your humor, your mind, your wit and your impeccable dancing skill,” Mr. Nikiforov continued, his gaze turning vulnerable. “Many things about my future position frightens me, and the only thing I can think of to calm me, to make me more centered, the only thing I want -- is you. To share my life with, to share my days with, to share my love with. For I love you, most deeply. And I would hope, Yuuri, that you would want to accept this, accept my love and for you to accept my hand in marriage.”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, for it was as easy as that, as easy as breathing, to accept Mr. Nikiforov’s proposal. Yuuri had never been so certain in his life, even as fear filled him for what was to come. If he could spend his days beside Victor, he would bear it all. “I would love to marry you.”

“Yuuri,” Mr. Nikiforov breathed, and his grip on Yuuri’s hand tightened, before he pulled Yuuri into an embrace. “Yuuri, do you truly mean it?”

Yuuri buried his nose into the alpha’s neck and took a deep breath, a smile spreading on his face. “With all my heart.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AW LOOK AT THAT FOLKS THEY FINALLY DID IT! Now, what will happen when society is reached by the news - with so many wanting to keep them apart?
> 
> Next week: The couple gets the opportunity to grow closer.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
